The invention relates to a package with shock-absorbing material for shipment of samples contained in a primary package.
Various so-called risk samples, such as microbiological samples, chemicals, infectious substances, radioactive substances, nasty-smelling masses or material that is disagreeable for one reason or another, contained in so-called primary packages must sometimes be shipped by post, messenger, courier or some other way. In this connection certain directions, announcements, provisions, etc. are to be observed. For instance, infectious samples must be prevented from leaking out through the outer package if the primary package is or has become unsealed.
Enclosed with the package is usually a covering letter, a specification, a referral or other message which must not either be infected, contaminated or come into contact in any other way with the sample in question, if the sample container should not be tight or not be carefully sealed. It should not be possible to read the specification from the outside, i.e. not without opening the package, but in certain cases it should be possible to identify it from the outside. Moreover, the package must fulfil certain criteria for shock resistance, dustproofing, tightness, etc. It should also be possible to inspect the sealed package from the outside and thus ascertain whether or not the sample in question has leaked out from its primary package. After sealing, the sample pocket must be isolated from the exterior, and leakage from the sample pocket into the specification pocket must also be prevented. Further, it must be possible to indicate the sender and addressee on the sample bag and possibly also other notations, e.g. warning notices. Often it is required that the package should not be difficult to open. It should preferably also be easy to manufacture in large quantities and be inexpensive.
Thus, on one hand, the sample package must be very tight and shock-protected. On the other hand, it must be easy to open and in any case it should be possible to take out the specification or like notes without making it necessary to open at the same time the sample compartment that may possibly contain a leaked-out sample.